


To Love A Killer (COMPLETED)

by Alastors_Radio



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, AlastorxReader - Freeform, Cannibalism, Fluff, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Love, Mild Smut, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: A mass murderer is on the loose in you're hometown. But you feel safe in the arms of a new man that you have come to know and fall for. A radio host by the name of Alastor. A true gentleman. He makes you feel safe and protected, but is he to be trusted?I only own my characters and the plot. Vivziepop owns Hazbin Hotel and its characters.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

'Run! Run Linda, you have to fucking run!' Linda thought to herself as she ran to a wooded area hoping to escape the person perusing her. She ran and ran and ran, as fast as she could. Her dress and shoes making it almost impossible too. Her tan dress got caught on a branch of a tree and she tripped, her dress ripping in the process. "Dammit!" She cried as she scurried to get back up and take off running again. After awhile she found a group of thick bushes and ran to them. She quickly hid herself in the bushes getting scratched and poked by the twigs and needles. She covered her mouth in hopes to calm down her heavy breathing. She couldn't hear anything. Had the person stopped coming after her? Did they give up and go home? So many questions had been going through her head she failed to notice a tall figure standing behind her.

"Found you my dear." the figure said with a grin so vile it made Linda sick to her stomach. She tried to scream but couldn't due to the person's hand on her throat. The person got close to her face and she noticed it was a man. A very tall man and he towered over her menacingly. She put her hands on the hand around her neck to try and break free. "Its no use my darling, its all over." He said as he squeezed the hand around her tiny throat. She tried to scratch at his face but it was useless, with how tall he was, he came with long arms as well that looked lanky, but was considerably strong. He cackled, his smile never faltering. He watched as his victim struggled to breath. The fear in her eyes gave him some kind of sick thrill. He watched as her face turned to a light blue to a deep purple color. As the life left her deep brown eyes, he grinned even more devilishly then before. He dropped the poor girl onto the ground still hidden in the bushes. "Such a shame, you really were a sight my young doe." He said as he drew out a pocket knife from the back pocket of his black trousers. He inspected the knife and smiled. "You were a sweet gem, lets hope your heart tastes just as sweet, if not sweeter." With that, he plunged the knife into her chest and proceeded to carve out her heart. He shuddered at the pure delight of the still warm heart in the palm of his hand. "And now, I feast!"

** 3 Days Later **

You had walked out of your bathroom finally showered and turned the radio on to your favorite radio host. I mean, you also worked with this said radio host, but even before you got the job you had always loves his voice. " _And the police have found missing woman, Linda Penny, late last night. They said a group of hunters stumbled upon her body hiding in some bushes. No report on how the young woman died, but that poor darling and her family._ " His voice rang through her home. Damn, another killing. The Louisiana killer strikes again and it kind of scared you. You had never thought in a million years that a serial killer would find its way to your small home town. " _Now for some smooth jazz to help us all relax._ " He said and played some music that you couldn't help sway to. You continued to get dressed into some trousers, you also through on a nice light red dress shirt and some comfortable, yet fashionable shoes. You looked in the mirror. Satisfied with your appearance, you grabbed your bag and headed to the radio station. 

"Ah! Good morning (y/n)!" Your boss, Mr. Sanchez said to you as you walked through the front door. 

"Morning, Sir!" You smiled and walked to your little cubical space, in which you used to do your work. You grabbed all your paper work and phone and dialed some numbers, trying to see if anyone would be interested in doing interviews on the radio. After an hour and a half, a very smiley man had come up to you. You had just hung up the phone and looked at him. 

"Good morning my dear!" He spoke, you shivered at his voice. 

"Good, morning Alastor!" You gave him a warm smile. He brown eyes sparkled and his smile could make you melt. "Great job with this mornings show!" He chuckled.

"Why, thank you darling, it was quite good, wasn't it?" He said, his smile still there. It was so warm and inviting, you couldn't help but stare for a few moments. "Everything okay, (y/n)?" He asked. Shit! You stared for too long!

"Oh! Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just got.. distracted, that's all." You smiled. He looked down at you and could swear that you saw a hint of lust and longing in those beautiful eyes of his. 

"As, long as you're sure darling. Would you like to get some lunch with me this afternoon?" He asked. 'Oh dear, Lord. Did he just asked me to lunch?!' You thought to yourself. 

"Um.. y-yeah! Sure! I mean, I's love too. Thank you, Alastor." You smiled back at him, hoping he didn't see the giddiness you were trying to hide. But, he just smiled.

"Then I'll see you in a couple of hours, my dear." He then kissed your hand and left. Oh god, he asked you to lunch and you said yes! This is going to be a wonderful day! Not even that pesky serial killer could ruin this for you. You kept smiling as you got back to your phone calls. You had gotten so caught up in your work, that you didn't even realize Alastor standing behind you. 

"Oh! Alastor! You scared me!" You said placing a hand over your heart. Alastor just laughed. 

"I'm sorry my dear, I just didn't want to interrupt while you were working." He smiled. "You looked so into your element, that I thought it be rude to say anything." He held out his hand and you happily took it. He helped you up and you grabbed your bag and you headed off to a little cafe just down the street from the radio station. This was going to be a great day. You just knew it.

The cafe was small and quite cute and had a very homely feel to it. You guys had ordered your food and waited patiently for the food and drinks to arrive. You two made small talk talking about the weather, your favorite books and things like that. When your food arrived you took an inhale smelling the love hand hard work into making your food. You took a bite and practically melted. "You enjoying the venison steak my dear?" Alastor had asked. You just nodded. "I told you that you would love it. Venison is my favorite besides anything my mother makes." He smiled.

"I've never had venison before, but I am so glad you convinced me to get it. It is positively delightful!" You said and took another bite. You two sat in a comfortable silence while you ate your meals. After you had finished, you sipped on your Lavender and Mint tea and continued to make small talk.

"Oh my! Look at the time! We must be getting back to work my dear! The evening show can't host itself!" He smiled looking at his pocket watch. You nodded in agreement. "Let me walk you home. We have just enough time! Besides, it wouldn't be very gentleman like of me to let just a beautiful flower, such as yourself, walk home alone." You smiled at his gesture and linked arms as he led you home. Once you got to the front door of your home, you said our farewells. He kissed your hand and walked back to the radio station. You smiled and closed the door behind you. 'Holy shit, I just had a date with The Alastor, the famous radio host in Louisiana! Was it a date, though?' You asked yourself. You hoped it was, anyway. You decided to turn on the radio and listened as Alastor shared another story. ' _Have I got a story for you folks tonight! I was just on the most splendid date I have ever had!_ ' You smiled as he spoke, he was talking about the date you two just shared! He even called it a date! You were so ecstatic. You jumped up and down until you heard a banging coming from the kitchen. You checked it out, figuring it was just the cat. But once you entered the kitchen, you suddenly had a knife to your throat. 

"Keep quite and you won't get hurt." A deep rough voice had whispered into your ear. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep quite and you won't get hurt." A deep rough voice had whispered into your ear. Fuck.

"Now, get your wallet and take out every single piece of cash you have." He started to guide you towards your bag on the kitchen table. You shook terribly as you reached in to grab your wallet. You could feel the man's warm breath on your neck, it smelled of coffee and cigarettes. You could feel the bile in your stomach rise to your throat. If you didn't have a knife to your neck, you probably would have vomited right then and there. You shakily took out your wallet and accidentally dropped it on the floor. The man groaned and threw you to the side. You hit your head on the counter top and screamed out in pain. You could feel the trickle of blood running down the side of your face. You managed to look at the man rummaging through your wallet, though your vision was blurry, you could make some small features. He has dirty blonde hair and a scar on his cheek. He had to be around 6 feet tall and about 200 pounds with all that muscle. He turned towards you and gave you a shit eating grin. 

"You-you have what you want! N-now leave me alone!" You cried, tears still leaking from your (e/c) eyes. You were too scared and didn't know if you could move. He just continued to stare towards you.

"You saw my face. Now, I must kill you doll face." He grinned showing his yellow, rotting teeth. He started to make his way towards you, strutting like he was some big hotshot millionaire, showing off his new car. You crawled backwards until your back hit the refrigerator. He was getting closer and closer. He finally got to you and raised the knife in the air. You quickly reach onto the counter top in hopes of finding some sort of weapon to protect yourself. Your hand finally touched something and you quickly grabbed it and swung at the man, catching his face with the object in your hand. He instantly fell down and grabbed his face in pain. You quickly stood up and in the act of fearing for your life you took another swing at the man, then another, and another, until he was no longer moving. You dropped the weapon and backed up towards the phone. You quickly dialed the number for the police station, telling them what happened. Twenty minutes later, the police and an ambulance showed up at your house. 

Alastor's POV

I was making my way towards (y/n)'s house to ask them for another date. It was a nice feeling today and I wanted to ask my darling (y/n) if they wanted to go courting. But as I got closer to the house, I noticed the police and an ambulance. It looked like the paramedics were bringing out a body in a stretcher. I started to get a little worried and quickened my pace. I approached an officer to ask questions, "Excuse me kind sir, but may I ask what happened here?"

"House burglary gone wrong." The officer said shaking his head. 

"And what of the owner of the establishment?" I had asked, trying to keep my composure. The officer pointed towards to the front door of the house. I walked towards the open door and saw (y/n) sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. They had a bandage patched onto their head and I could see the tear stains on their cheeks. I stood and waited for the officer asking questions to kindly leave so I may walk over. Once the officer had moved away to speak to another officer, I approached (y/n). "(y/n)? Are you okay dear?" I asked. They looked up at me and immediately wrapped there arms around my waist and hugged me. I'm not a fan of being touched but this felt, oddly nice for some reason. I wrapped my arms around them as well in hopes it was comforting. After some times, I finally spoke. "(y/n)? What happened?".

"Some man broke into my house. He had put a knife to me throat and asked me for my wallet. I ended up dropping the wallet on the floor and he threw me into the counter top out of frustration." They sniffled a bit. "Then he turned to me and told me I had to die because I saw their face. But when he went to kill me I found something and hit him with it. It turned out to be a meat tenderizer. I felt so scared, I hit him with it repeatedly. I... I ended up killing him!" They started to cry again. 

"Excuse me, but do you have somewhere you can stay for a bit?" And officer had asked (y/n). They were about to answer when I spoke first. 

"Yes! They will staying with me." (Y/n) stared at me with eyes wide. I just smiled back. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't offer you a place to stay during this frightening time, dear?" 

"Th-thank you, Alastor. That is very kind of you." They smiled at me. That smile just warms my heart. After a while, (y/n) had packed a bag full of clothes and all their work things. We then started to walk back to my place. "Thank you again, Alastor. For offering to take me in." They said.

"It's really no trouble my dear!" I exclaimed, "It will be nice to have some company! Oh! I can cook you some of my mother's famous dishes!" I said happily. "My mother was the best cook and her food was just to die for!" They smiled and made some small talk on the way to my home.

(Y/N) POV

You and Alastor had reached his home. It was cute home, white with red trim and shudders. There was beautiful red rose bushes underneath his front windows and his lawn was perfectly trimmed. The inside of his house was just as beautiful, the eggshell white walls with black trim and it also seemed like he had some high end furniture. "Wow, Al... your home is...." You started to say but got lost for words.

"Dapper? Oh, I know darling!" He chuckled. "Would you like some tea, dear?" He asked. 

"Yes, please! Tea sound amazing right now!" You smiled as you made your way to the kitchen and sat down in a nice dark brown, oak chair. You took in the peacefulness of Alastor's home when you heard Al shout. 

"No!" He looked to be getting irritated. 

"Al? A-are you okay?" You asked concerned. He then turned to you. "Ye-yes, darling! I'm quite alright!" He gave a reassuring smile. You weren't quite convinced but you decided to push it any farther. He finally set your tea down. 

"Here you are darling! Jasmine tea with some honey." He smiled. You looked at the tea in a simple but elegant white tea cup, it smelled so wonderful and you took a sip. "Now, I must be off. I have some... business to do. I'll be back at a reasonable hour! Help yourself to some food and your room is the second door on the left!" And with that he left. 'Huh... strange.' You thought to yourself. You grabbed the tea cup and made your way to the room Al said you would be staying in. It was plain and simple, but it also had its charm. You set the cup down on the side table and laid down in the bed. It smelled just like him and you couldn't help but smile. You slowly closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Alastor's POV

I had walked back into my home a couple of hours after I had left. I made my up the stairs and opened (y/n)'s room door. They had fallen asleep. They looked so peaceful. I moved some hair from their face and put a blanket on top of them. I then made my way to my personal wash room. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was askew and my glasses slightly bent. The blood stains on my shirt still wet. I stared at myself for a few moments before I decided to wash myself. I stripped of that bloody shirt and stuck it in a bucket of bleach. I then proceeded to get into the shower. I looked down and watched as the blood water swirled around the drain. I thought back to the wondrous moment.

Flashback

I had went to visit my dearest and closest friend, Mimzy. I was sitting at the bar with a glass of water waiting. Then she finally showed up. A beautiful doe in a red dress, her raven hair done up just right. She had made her way over to the bar and ordered herself of shot of tequila. "Hello, darling! Names Alastor." I smiled my charming smile. The raven haired woman looked me up and down and smiled. 

"Mary, pleasure to meet you handsome." She said and smiled flirtatiously. Sickening, no proper woman should just be so comfortable flirting with just any random male. 

We chatted for a bit and then I asked, "Would you like to get out of here and take nice stroll, darling?" She downed another shot of tequila.

"I'd love to!" she practically threw herself at me. 

"Splendid!" We left the establishment and started to walk towards the park. It was empty and very quite. She sat down on the swing and I stood behind her and pushed her. We did this for about five minutes. She would not stop yapping about her job as a waitress at some run down diner. She was actually quite annoying. As she talked, I took out my knife and hit her in the back of the head with the blunt end. She shrieked and grabbed her head as she fell off the swing and onto the ground. She started to crawl away but I stepped onto her dress to keep her from going any farther. I was already quite tired and was in no mood for a chase this evening.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" She shouted, her voice cracking as her voice went up a few octaves. I sighed.

"No one can hear you darling, its useless. You are the doe and I, the hunter. You have been a very.. pleasant woman, my dear, but I am afraid your time on earth as come to an end." I said as I knelt down beside her. I took my knife and started to slice into her. Her screams of terror filling my ears like the sweet sweet sound smooth jazz. I moved some hair out of her face, smearing some of her blood on to her cheek. "Such a lovely doe, could've made some beautiful fawns, but alas, I have grown bored of you. Sleep well, dear." And with that, I slowly dragged the blade across her throat. I watched as the light in her blue eyes faded into nothing. I licked my fingers and shuddered at the taste. So.... delectable. I stared at the lifeless body and the young raven haired beauty for a few moments longer. I then got up and grabbed my pocket watch to check the time. "Well my young doe, I must be off." I put my watch away and headed back home.

End Flashback

I got out of the shower and headed towards my room. I checked in on (y/n) one last time, then headed off to bed. The voices quieted for the time being, satisfied with what I had done.

(Y/N) POV

You had just exited the bathroom when you heard the front door open. You ran to your room and peeked out down the hall and saw Alastor coming towards you covered in something red. What the hell was he doing?! You saw him coming towards you room, you quickly jumped onto the bed and pretended to be asleep. He came in and moved some hair out of your face and laid a blanket on top of you, then left. What the hell happened when he left? You wanted to ask, but it could wait till tomorrow. Your eyes slowly started to fall once again, throwing you into another deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter. Most chapter will be aroiund 1000 plus words but some will be shorter. This is a small short story. Please comment and let me know what ya'll think!  
> -Alasors_Radio

You wanted to ask, but it could wait till tomorrow. Your eyes slowly started to fall once again, throwing you into another deep sleep.

The next morning you woke up to the smell of something absolutely delightful! You grabbed a red robe from the coat hanger, then made your way downstairs. You entered the kitchen to see Alastor cooking breakfast. "Wow, Al! Whatever your making, it smells," You sniffed the air around you and shuddered. "Positively delicious!"

"Why thank you, my dear! Blueberry pancakes with fresh blueberries, some strawberries and freshly whipped cream!" He exclaimed quite proudly. His smile never leaving his face. His hair was slightly messy, but he still managed to get dressed into his button up, white dress shirt, black trousers, red suspenders and a black bow tie. He looked absolutely gorgeous. You made your way over to the small kitchen table and sat down, again smelling the air. Your mouth watered and you practically drooled. He set two plates down along with a hot mug of freshly brewed coffee. You took a bite and you about melted. The food tasted of pure bliss, like a literal angel had come a stirred the batter with his halo or some shit!

"Oh my Lord, Al! These pancakes are so good! They taste of what I imagine heaven would taste like!" You took another bite. You then heard him mutter something under his breath. "What was that, Al?"

Alastor's POV

"I bet you taste like heaven." I had mumbled under my breath. I looked at them with such longing. They were the only one who hasn't tried to flirt with, or throw herself at me from the beginning. They were special, different, something I've never thought I'd meet someone who was just like mother. 

"What was that, AL?" They had asked. They gave me a confused look, Oh darn! They mustve heard me say that. 

"Oh, nothing, my dear!" I smiled and waved it off. I checked my pocket watch. "Oh my! Look at the time! I must be headed off to work! And don't worry, (y/n), you can take the day off since yesterday was so.. fearsome." My smiled never leaving my face. 

"Thank you, Al. You're truly a kind gentleman." They smiled at me, god that smile. So deliciously perfect in every way. The way it curves in the perfect crest, their sparking white teeth perfectly straight, the light pink of their perfectly sized lips, everything about it is spectacular.

"Anytime, my dear! Well, I must be heading off now! Feel free to do whatever please in my absence!" Then I grabbed my jacket and left, heading down the street to my glorious job. Then I notice... her. A red haired woman in not so appropriate attire. She was practically throwing her self away to every gentleman who passed her. The voices started up again, those blasted voices screamed inside my head practically begging for me to tear her apart. Limb from slutty limb. 

(y/n) POV

After Al left, you made a run up the stairs up towards his room and his personal bathroom. You searched and searched for any sign of blood or bloody clothing. You found absolutely nothing. "Must've been my imagination." You shrugged to yourself. You decided to turn on the television and watch some shows. It didn't last long considering you didn't even own a television at your own home. You then turned the radio on to tune into your favorite radio host. You listened and waited to hear his soothing voice come over the static.

"Good morning my darlings! I hope everyone is having a fine dapper of a day! Alastor here, and boy do we have some news for you today!" You sat down on the sofa and listened intently. "Last night, one of our very one employees here at the station was almost murdered! That's right, murdered! But the brave soul had successfully defeated the brute intruder!" You smiled at how he called you a brave soul. It made a storm of butterflies erupt in the pit of your stomach. "There was also another murder last night. From the looks of it, it was the Louisiana Killer! Poor victim, Mary Stalls, was found at the local children's park this morning. No report on what has been done to poor Mary, Stay tuned for updates! Now, Lets sway and swing to some cool jazz." You sat back in the couch. Another Louisiana Killer murder? 'So the man who broke into my home last night couldn't be him. Unless, he killed her before breaking in? Either way it was all too scary.' You thought to yourself. You decided to get up and get dressed. Now, to wait for Alastor to get back.


	4. Chapter 4

'So the man who broke into my home last night couldn't be him. Unless, he killed her before breaking in? Either way it was all too scary.' You thought to yourself. You decided to get up and get dressed. Now, to wait for Alastor to get back.

You waited around for Alastor to get home, which was not as boring as you had initially thought. You had grabbed a book from his shelf and began to read. It was really enticing and got your attention fairly quickly. The book was called The Mysterious Affair at Styles by Agatha Christie. It was so well written and you felt like you were actually inside the story. You were still reading by the time the clock chimed, telling you it was noon and that you should probably grab some lunch. You made yourself a quick salad and sat the kitchen table with the book and you ate while you continued to read. You were so engrossed in the book, you didn't hear the door to the house open and close. "(y/N), Darling! I have returned!" Al had called from the door way. 

"I'm in the kitchen!" You called, not looking up from the book. Alastor made his way over to you, leaning down to see what you were doing. 

"Ah! I see you found a book to read, my dear? How are you enjoying it so far?" He asked and grabbed some food for himself. 

"I haven't been able to put it down all day!" You said, again not looking away from the pages. He chuckled and ate his food in silence. After a while, you closed the book and set it down the table and sighed. "That was the best book I have read in such a long time!" You exclaimed with a giant smile on your face.

"Tell me, my dear, do you enjoy mysteries?" Alastor had asked. 

"Well, I would say that I do, yes!" You smiled happily. 

"What about.. murder?" He asked, his tone changing just ever so slightly. You thought about it for a moment. 

"Well, I guess I find it interesting, especially we are talking about books. A always love a good murder mystery story." You finally said. He just gave a curt nod, his delicate smile growing just a tad. You both ended up having some homemade beef stew that you, yourself had prepared. 

"My my darling! This is some of the best beef stew that I have ever had!" Alastor said taking more bites of his stew.

"Why, thank you, Al! That was sweet of you to say." You smiled and ate your stew as well. Once you two had finished, you took your bowls and eating utensils and started on doing the dishes.

"My dear, I must be off again! I'll be back soon, don't wait up if I run late. Ta-ta, darling!" He then ran out of the house grabbing his jacket along the way. He has been going off on his own a lot lately, especially late at night. You quickly grabbed your bag and jacket and headed out, deciding you were going to follow him and see what has been up to. After last nights incident, you were dying to know.

Alastor's POV

I had strolled to the street corner where I saw, that woman earlier today. I waited for a few minutes before deciding she probably had moved to another street, but as I was about to leave, a hand laid itself on my shoulder. "Wait, Sugar! You looking for a good time?" I smiled my charming smile and turned towards the woman. 

"Why, darling. I thought you would never ask! But first, how about we get a pretty doe, like yourself, something nice to eat!" She smiled a warm, but sickening smile. 

"Why, thank you, sugar!" We then linked arms and walked to a street corner cafe. We had been eating and sipping tea. "Well, don't you think we should be heading off towards, your house?" She asked.

"But, I haven't even got you name yet." I leaned in. "You know mine, don't you think I should at least know your's as well?" I asked, my smile still never leaving my face. She laughed a bit, 

"Alianna SinClair." She responded.

"Well, my darling, SinClair, what a beautiful name for a rose such as yourself." My charm working as usual. I led her in the opposite direction of my humble abode, I was never even think about letting some... vile woman into my home. We made our way to a path in the woods. A hiking trail, I told her it led to my home that laid deep within the woods. Pathetic thing believed every lie I had told her. 

"How much farther is it, handsome?" Alianna said out of breath. 

"Not too much longer, my dear!" I grinned and we continued on our walk. After another few minutes of walking, a look of concern crossed her face.

"You- you aren't taking me to your house, are you?"She asked, a noticeable amount of fear dripping from her words. I laughed.

"Why, no dear, I am not." I pinned her against a tree and gripped her face, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "You are sick, vile woman. Throwing yourself around at any random stranger. No respectable lady should do such things." I seethed through my smile. Words spitting out like venom. She tried to scream, but from my hand holding her face in place, came out like a whimper. Like a sad puppy who had gotten yelled at for ripping apart its master's slippers. I shuddered at the fear, it was like a drug. It filled a hole inside me, and I wanted more. So. Much. More! I let go of her face and quickly grabbed my hunting knife from my pocket. "This here, dear, is the knife I use to gut my kill." I showed her the weapon as it glistened in the moon light. She looked at me in fear, watching as I inspected the blade. I then plunged the weapon into her leg. 

"AH!" She let out a blood curdling scream. She continued to scream out in pain, begging for me to stop as I dragged the blade up towards her torso. But I didn't stop, oh no! How could I? The feeling her screams gave me felt like what I imagined intercourse would feel like. The feeling was immense and it took all I could do, to not kill her right then. I took the blade and dug into her torso, causing her to crumble. I still had her pinned to the tree, so all she could do was slide down until she couldn't anymore. 

CRUNCH!

I whipped around to where I heard a branch snap. I saw a figure standing there in the shadows. Two kills in one night? The voices will surely be pleased by this. I let go of Alianna and slowly approached the new target, weapon raised, ready to hit it's mark. Until I stopped when I noticed who the shadow was. "(Y/n)?"


	5. Chapter 5

I let go of Alianna and slowly approached the new target, weapon raised, ready to hit it's mark. Until I stopped when I noticed who the shadow was. "(Y/n)?"

(Slight adult activities in this chapter, not detailed, but still there)

(Y/N) POV

Alastor approached you with the weapon raised. You would be lying if you said you weren't slightly scared. He stopped in front of you and his smile faded. You have never seen him without his charming smile. He seemed, scared, worried and nervous. "(Y/n)?" He asked, "Wha-what are you doing here?" You didn't answer. Instead, you grabbed his wrist and lowered the weapon, taking it from him. He flinched a bit, but let you take it from him. 

"Run! He is a psychopath! I think he is the Louisiana Killer!" Yelled the woman as she was trying to crawl away. You made your way over to her, slowly bent down so you could look her in the eye.

"Whats your name?" You asked. 

"Alianna!" She flinched as a surge of pain rippled through her.

"It's nice to meet you, Alianna." You smiled and helped her up. She let you and looked at Alastor who was just watching from the background. Alianna just watched him intently.

"Wh-whats your name?" She asked you. You had her arm around your shoulders, and one of your arms around her waist to stabilize her. 

"Oh, my name doesn't matter, you won't be alive long enough to use it." Using the knife in your free hand, you brought the tip of it to her throat and plunged it into where you hoped her jugular vein was. She immediately started coughing up blood. You forced the knife deeper and then quickly withdrew it. Alianna's blood spurting out in all directions, covering your face, hands, and clothes in the dark, crimson liquid. You dropped the now lifeless corpse onto the ground. You watched as the last of her blood poured into a puddle around her.

Alastor's POV

(Y/n) just killed her. Such a beautiful creature, whom I've known for a couple years, secretly fancying from afar, just helped me kill the whore. My eyes were wide as I watched them stare at the fresh corpse. I had no idea what they were thinking or feeling at this time, but they seemed, intrigued in what they have just done. "(Y/n)?" I continued to look at them. They looked at me and their eyes sparkled. They looked, happy! 

They ran over to me and embraced me in a hug. "What a rush! I have never felt something so thrilling before!" They were smiling. 

"I still can't believe you actually did it! I was sure you going to turn me in!" I smiled bigger then I though was possible. I gently placed my index finger under their chin and leaned down. I gently placed a soft, tender kiss upon their soft, pink lips. Electricity shot through the pit of my stomach. I want to feel this feeling more! I need more...

(Y/N) POV (Start of adult activities)

You kissed him back, deepening the kiss and a zoo erupted inside you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his hair and you brought him closer to you, deepening the kiss even further. You two pulled back for only moment, looking into each other's eyes, both wanting more then just a kiss. In a non-verbal exchange, you two locked lips once more, hungry for each other. You backed into a tree and he held you there. His touch was frantic, needy even. Having pulled away just long enough to discard your clothing, he was back at your lips again. The blood from the kill smearing all over your naked bodies, coating you like paint to a canvas. The slight moans and whimpers were carried away in the wind. Feeling him touch you in such an intimate way, sent fireworks shooting through your whole body. Your never wanted it to stop, and neither did he. 

(End of adult activities)

You two laid there panting, sweat cleaning some of the blood away from your bodies. You stared at him while you two rested on the cool ground, the body a mere few feet away. "I... I think I have fallen for you, Alastor." You said as you grabbed his hand, intertwining your fingers. He turned to face you, his smile never fading.

"I think I have fallen for you too, darling." You two smiled at each other for what seemed like years, never breaking eye contact. You both slowly made your way off the ground and began the search for your clothing. Once dressed, you walked back through the woods towards Alastor's home, hand in hand. Once you made it back, you each took your respective showers and changed. While you made dinner, jambalaya, from Al's mother's recipe you had found, Alastor cleaned your clothes. Not a trace of blood was to be seen when he finished.

Alastor's POV

I had just hung up our clothes to dry when I smelled the most intoxicating scent. I followed my nose towards the kitchen and saw (Y/N) cooking. I walked over to them and looked into the pot. "Oh my, Darling! Is.. is that Jambalaya?!" My brown eyes widened in astonishment. 

"It sure is! I found the recipe in a drawer in here somewhere." They smiled at me widely. It smelled just like the way mother used to make it! 

"Oh, Darling! This smells absolutely amazing!" I gushed at them. "How did I ever get so lucky to have such a sweet doe, like yourself, enter my life?" I smiled down at them. They visibly blushed and looked down at their feet with the cutest face I've ever seen. I lifted their chin with my index finger, so that I could properly stare into their (e/c) eyes. I leaned down and planted a soft kiss onto their lips. I could feel them melting into the kiss.

(Y/N) POV

You closed your eyes as you leaned into the kiss. You could feel a small blush make its way to your cheeks. He slowly pulled away, your head leaning forward a bit, not wanting the kiss to end. You looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. "I think the food is ready." You said as you turned to grab some bowls and spoons. You gave Alastor a hefty portion and got yourself the same amount. You then proceeded to sit down at the table, Alastor sitting across from you, both digging into the delicious food.

"Darling!" Alastor shouted in surprise. You looked at him startled. "This tastes exactly how my mother used to make it!" He shouted again with the biggest grin plastered across his face. 

"I'm so glad you like it." You laughed, "I followed the recipe exactly." You smiled. 

"Darling, I was going to ask you this the night I came to your house, but under the circumstances, I never got the chance." He took a deep breath, his smile fading for a split second, until it returned just as fast as it left. "My darling, (y/n), you have been in my life officially for only a few short days, but I have.. uh.... fancied you for a long while now." He took another deep breath, "Would you please do me the honor," Another deep breath. He looked nervous and flustered and you couldn't help but smile at how he cute he looked. "Will you do me the honors of allowing this radio host... to court you?" You were taken by surprise, the man you had a crush on for a long while now, had just asked if he court you. Your eyes widened as you choked on your food a bit. 

"Are... are you serious, Alastor? You want to take me courting?" You asked, still not believing what he had just asked.

"Yes, darling. I am most serious." He almost looked a little hurt that you would question him. But he kept up the happy persona so that you would hopefully not see his embarrassment. 

"Al, I- I would like that, very, very much." You smiled at him as tears slowly started to roll down your face. 

"Splendid! Then its official!" He stood up and walked over to you and leaned into your ear. "Your mine, dear. Now and forever." His voice sent shivers up and down your spine, making you heart beat faster then you thought humanly possible. Oh, the things you would let this man do to you. "Now, lets finish this wonderful food, clean the mess....... then make another one. Preferably in your bedroom." Oh. Sweet. Baby. Jesus. You nodded in agreement and you both quickly ate your food and cleaned up the dishes. Just as you put the left over Jambalaya in the fridge, Alastor grabbed your hand and pulled you up to your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far! Please a comment if you think this is going well or if you have some feedback or something! Love you all! and thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter and I apologize!

Just as you put the left over Jambalaya in the fridge, Alastor grabbed your hand and pulled you up to your bedroom.

(Slight adult activity, not too detailed but its still there)

You woke up in your bedroom, alone. You rolled over and thought about everything that happened yesterday. The murder, the bloody intercourse, the way Alastor got all flustered when he asked you to go courting.... to the after dinner sexual activities. Your life went to such shit that night your home got broken into, but in a snap of a certain radio hosts fingers, your life got better, safer, more interesting, thrilling even. You smiled as you made your way to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

Flashback to last night (Start of Adult Activity)

Alastor had dragged you all the way to your room after dinner, slamming the door behind him as his lips locked onto yours. Your arms snaked around his neck and your hands got lost in his soft brown hair. His hands found your waist and pulled you closer to his body. He backed you up against the door and hungrily attacked your neck. You let out soft whimpers pulling him closer to you, tilting your head slightly so give him better access. After a minute, you pulled his head back slightly by his hair, causing him to groan in frustration. "This time, your the prey my precious buck." He smiled, almost evilly, but agreed nonetheless. You pushed him to the bed and attacked his neck, making him hiss in excitement. Clothes once again went flying, thrown in every direction. You must say, the bed is a lot more comfortable then the cold ground of the woods. You never knew how much you craved skin to skin contact until this night.

End Flashback (End of Adult Activity)

You stepped out of the shower, wrapping a soft, white towel around your torso. You dressed into some comfortable clothing and headed downstairs to the smell of bacon. "Ah! There you are, Darling! Are you hungry? I made bacon and eggs!" You smiled at him as he stood in front of the stove with a spatula in his hand. 

"It smells wonderful, Al." You smiled at him, sitting down at the table. You watched him as he flipped the bacon and cooked the eggs. Once he was finished, he plated two plates and handed one to you.

"For you, my dear." You smiled at him and looked at the food, eggs, bacon, toasted bread with fresh strawberry jam and a small fruit bowl. 

"Al, this looks amazing! And it smells delicious as well!" You exclaimed smelling the food, the aroma making your mouth water.

"Thank you, why don't you take a a bite of bacon? Its a special kind that I made myself." A look of mischief spread across his face. But instead of questioning it, you picked up a slice of bacon and took a bite. You closed your eyes as the flavor of the bacon danced on your taste buds. Sweet and savory, yet tangy and pungent! 

"Al! This is the most tasty piece of bacon I've ever had! What is it?!" You practically yelled, eating the rest, savoring every bite and crumb. 

"I call it, Alianna's Bacon." He grinned. You eyes widened and you stopped chewing. Did he just say what you think he just said?

"A-are you saying, this is Alianna? The woman we killed, Alianna?" He nodded and waited for your answer. You just stared at him for a long time before picking up the second slice of bacon and eating it. "How did you get it to taste so good?" He just laughed and smiled, slightly surprised that you didn't spit it out and leave. And if you being honest, you were surprised as well.

"I've been doing this for quite some time, my dear. I've practically perfected the craft, human flesh is basically the same as venison! Just got to add the right spices and you have a perfect meal!" He exclaimed happily. You weren't to sure about eating human flesh, but the way he spiced and cooked it, you couldn't help yourself. It just tasted so good!

"I... I think I could get used to this." You said, kind of shocked the words left your mouth. This is cannibalism we are talking about. I mean, you murdered a woman in cold blood, then proceeded to have intercourse at the scene of the crime, and enjoyed it. So its not like you can judge, besides.... you quite like the taste of it.

"I'm so glad you like it, darling!" He looked at his pocket watch and his eyes widened, "Oh! I'm running late! I have a show to do in ten minutes! I'll see you later for dinner, dear!" He kissed your cheek and left. You finished your food in record time and decided to go do a bit of shopping. You grabbed your bag and jacket and went to the door. When you reached for the door knob, the phone rang. You went and grabbed the phone and spoke, "Hello?"

"(Y/N)?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes?"

"Its the radio station, could you be back into work tomorrow? One of our guests canceled his interview for Friday. We could use your charming skills to get us another guest to fill the time slot!" The spoke in a tone that suggested they were upset and frantic at the same time. You sighed.

"I'll be there." You sighed, not really wanting to go back to work, but you quickly got happy, because now you can see Alastor more then just at his house. Speaking out houses, you will probably have to go back to yours sooner rather then later. 

"Great! See you tomorrow!" The person hung up. You then proceeded with your shopping plans after you hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Great! See you tomorrow!" The person hung up. You then proceeded with your shopping plans after you hung up the phone.

"(Y/L/N)! Welcome back!" Steve smiled.

(Y/N)! Hey! I'm so sorry about what happened!" Carrie said while she hugged you. You were getting hugs, apologies and gift baskets all day at work. Everyone crowded you so much, you barely got any work done. Al gave up after awhile. He tried to talk to you and even tried to sit with you during breaks, but you were always surrounded. That's how much everyone was crowding you. Finally, it was quitting time and you were quick to pack up your bag.

"Hey there (Y/N)! How about I walk you home? I wouldn't want a little darling, such as yourself, to get into any more conflicts." He smiled and you smiled back him. 

"Thank you, Danny, but I don't need you to walk me home." You said as gently as you could. "I already have someone to take me home, I'm actually staying with him for now, since I don't feel comfortable in my own place just yet." He looked at you confused and.... angry?

"Oh, so its a him? Well, who the fuck is it then? Because as everyone knows, I'm the most handsome man here." You gave him this look of astonishment. His outburst was not called for and you were getting a bit uncomfortable. 

"It's Alastor, not that its any of your business. This is the first you've spoken to me since I've begun working here!" You grabbed your bag and made you way out of the building until someone grabbed your arm. You jerked your arm away, afraid it was Danny coming after you, but it was only Alastor. "Oh! Al, thank goodness its you. I thought-"

"You thought it was Daniel? Understandable, he did act out of sorts." He peered back towards the entrance of the building. Alastor looked... irritated.

"Yeah, he wanted to walk me home but I told him I had you take me home, even though I'm not going to my house. He also proceeded to say that he was the most handsome man here. But, I don't want a handsome man." Alastor looked a bit hurt, so you put a hand on his arm, "I prefer to have a dapper gentleman." You smiled at him and he gave you a grin, happy with your choice of words.

"So, you think I'm a dapper gentleman, darling?" He asked, his voice sounding smug. 

"Of course I do!" You smiled and proceeded to link arms with him. You two were off into the evening and decided to take a stroll through the park, talking about anything and everything. 

"Ah! Alastor and (y/n)! Fancy seeing you here.... together." You both looked to your right to see none other then Daniel, he was making his way towards you both. You had held onto Alastor's arm tightly. What was he doing here? You were pretty sure he lived on the other side of town. 

"Danny, my good fellow, what are you doing over here on this side of town this late at night?" Alastor questioned. 

"Listen, Al, you're a great guy and all, but I think (Y/N) needs a real man in her life. Not some string bean, novice radio host." Was this guy for real? He grabbed your arm and yanked you from Alastor's grasp. Then Alastor chuckled, his voice turning slightly annoyed. 

"I think you better let go of (Y/N), unless you want to die." His voice dripped with venom, you loved it. You looked at Alastor, your heart started to race and excitement filled your body.

"Oh, Al! Baby, can we?! Please!?" You begged, you gave him a pleading look and he knew exactly what you wanted to do. He knew that look all too well.

"Why, of course my darling, (Y/N)!" He chuckled as you jumped and giggled. Daniel was utterly confused about the exchange of words between you and Alastor. You turned to face Daniel. 

"Oh, Daniel.. to think, if you would've just went right on home, you would've been able to see that darling wife of yours again." You smiled and Danny gave a confused look.

"What? What do you mean by tha-" You plunged a blade into his gut. Twisting and turning it, causing him so much pain. "(y-y/n) What the hell?!" He cried out. 

"Well, you see here old chap, (Y/N) has come to find the joy in killing and consuming our prey." Alastor had chuckled walking up beside you. 

"S-so, (Y/N) is the Louisiana killer?" Daniel choked out, blood spilling from the corners of his mouth just a bit.

"Not the original I'm afraid my dear friend. But she has become a dear, helping in the killing and disposal of the carcasses." Alastor spoke, his smile widening at the though of you helping him. 

"F-fuck!" Danny yelled out, pain smearing across his face. You had took the blade and ripped it up towards his rib cage, his insides falling out like a gutted animal. You cackled, so menacingly that even Alastor was a bit weary of it. But he didn't question it, he held your hand as you both watch Daniel fall to the ground, trying to hold his organs inside him. Alastor then knelt beside the man.

"You should've went home, Danny boy." His eyes darkened and his grin turned wicked. He took out the blade from Daniel's chest and used it to slice the cleanest cut on his throat. Blood seeped out from the wound and the fear in Daniel's eyes was enough to set you off. You ran to Alastor and pulled him into a kiss. "Lets go home shall we?" He asked you.

"What about the meat?" You asked, desperate to have more. Alastor looked at the body and took a chunk of his arm and wrapped it in a white cloth. 

"There, darling! We will have nice arm steaks for dinner tomorrow evening!" He said gleefully. 

"Oh, Al! I love you!" You exclaimed.

"I love you too, my darling doe." And you two kissed once more. Everything was going so wonderfully and no one suspected a thing!


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you too, my darling doe." And you two kissed once more. Everything was going so wonderfully and no one suspected a thing!

One Year Later

"Darling?!" Alastor had called up the stairs of the wooden cabin he had rented for the weekend. 

"Yes, Al?!" You called back to him. You were currently unpacking all of your belongings, setting them in certain spots so you and Alastor would be able to find them. 

"I'm going to find us a spectacular buck for dinner tonight! Could you please set up? I should be back in two hours time!" 

"No problem! I'm on it!" You called. Alastor then grabbed his jacket and left and you headed down stairs to start setting up and prepping the kitchen. Never in your life, did you think you would end up here. This life you now had was far from the dream you had as a child, a professional dancer or actress, making it big in theaters. Selling out tickets and having people ask you for your autograph. You wanted to be famous, to stand in the spotlight. But you were content here, with Alastor, killing and eating your victims. You and Alastor had made quite a team. You had finally finished with all the prep work and you decided to make some finishing touches. Once you were done, you grabbed a book, sat on the couch and began to read. After awhile, you turned the radio on and began to doze off. Then your heart suddenly started racing as you heard the radio host speak. 

"The Louisiana Killer has been identified as none other then our beloved radio host, Alastor. Police had gathered enough evidence against him to convict him of his crimes. If anyone knows where we is, please call the local police station. That is all we have on that, so please, stay tuned for any updates!" You quickly turned the radio off. You were now terrified, they knew who he was. You quickly grabbed you coat, slipped on some shoes and ran out the door. You ran straight for the woods, not looking where you going. You heard some howls and faint screams coming from the distant. "Al.." You took off towards the sounds, the howling and screams getting louder and louder every few feet. You jumped over streams, and leaped over logs. The sounds were louder then ever as you made it too the source. You couldn't hear the screams anymore but you saw of pack of wolves... no... dogs! You saw a gun lying on the ground by the tree, you sprinted towards it and shot one of the dogs. The dog whimpered as it fell to the ground and the others darted off. You ran towards the body of your beloved. 

"A-Al?" Your cry was soft. You knelt down beside him and brought his head onto your lap. You brushed off the hair from his face, away from those beautiful brown eyes. His eyes started to flutter open, just enough to see you and smile a weak grin.

"Darling, wha-what are you doing out here? Yo-you will catch a cold." He spoke shakily. 

"We- we have to get you back to the cabin! Then we have to leave! They know your the killer, Al! We have to get you to safety!" Cold tears cascaded down your pink cheeks, stinging due to the coldness of the air. 

"(Y/N), darling, I- I'm not going to make it back. I'm so sorry, my precious doe. I- I can not be here to protect you any longer." He coughed, small blood droplets spraying everywhere.

"But... but Al! I love you!" You cried as you held his head.

"Darling, I.. I love you too. I was going to," He coughed some more, "I was going to ask you to-" His eyes became heavy, they closed, his chest stopped rising and his head went limp in your arms. You shook him slightly.

"Al?" You shook him again, "Al!" You laid his head on the ground and tried to do chest compression's and mouth to mouth. It was to late, Al was gone and you were alone. You sat back and cried into your hands. "I need you!" You wailed. After a few minutes your tears slowed and you put a hand on Alastor's head and stroked his hair. 

Never in a million years had you thought this was how your joy would end. The love your life was gone and there was nothing you could do about it. Your heart ached and shattered and you could've sworn your heart had stopped beating. 

You were still sat there petting his hair. You pressed a final kiss to his cold, blue lips. You suddenly heard a noise from behind you, but you didn't turn around. 

"Oh my Lord! I am so sorry! I thought he was a deer!" You heard a man's voice say surprised. He did this. He took your Alastor away from you. He let his pack of mutts tear him apart. 

"So, those were your dogs?" You asked standing up, the venom in your voice would make a Lucifer himself cower in fear. You slowly turned around to see a tall, muscular man standing there. His eyes were full of shame and guilt. But you didn't care, you raised the gun in your hand and pointed it at the man. He tried to say something but nothing came out his mouth. You smiled sadistically then spoke, "Smile dear, You're never fully dressed without one." You took the shot, right between the eyes. He dropped and that was that. You turned back to the lifeless body of your one and only love. The only one who actually cared about you. The only one who made this fucked up world seem brighter. He have you the sense of adventure and thrill. 

"I will not stop until they are all dead. I promise you, Al." You took him back to the cabin and called the police. Once they arrived they asked you a shit ton of questions. You explained that you had no idea, that he had been nothing but kind and sweet to you, took care of you. It wasn't all a lie, he did take care of you. One officer came towards you and handed you a box and a piece of paper. You opened the paper to find Alastor's hand writing on it.

My Dearest (Y/N),

I had to write this letter because I wasn't sure I would remember everything I wanted to say. Here goes nothing. (Y/N), my darling, my doe, you have been in my life for a long while now, and everyday you do something that amazes me. You're the most beautiful creature I have ever met. You bring me so much joy and sunshine, even on my cloudiest of days. I wanted to know, if you make me the happiest man in the world. My darling, Will You Marry Me?

You let the tears escape this time. He wanted to marry you? He really, truly wanted to marry you! You opened the box t find the most beautiful, diamond ring inside. Small, but exquisite and perfect. You grabbed a piece of string and put the ring on it, tying it around your neck. You would only wear it on your finger if he properly asked you to marry him. Its what he would've wanted. 'I vow to you, Alastor. I will not stop our work. Your work. It will continue, I promise.' You thought. 'I promise'.


	9. Chapter 9

I will not stop our work. Your work. It will continue, I promise.' You thought. 'I promise'.

"Alright (Y/N), what would you like for you last meal tomorrow?" Officer Lance had asked. You smirked and looked at him with the most evil eyes. 

"I'd like the fresh corpse of a whore off the best block in town." He groaned and rolled his eyes at your request. 

"A normal meal." He rubbed his temples in frustration. This wasn't the first time he dealt with your crazy demands. Oh no, he has been dealing with them since you first arrived in this hell hole. 

"Fine, I want a nice juicy venison roast. Also, add in some cooked carrots and green beans. And the best bottle of wine the state can buy." You sank back onto your bed, resting your head against the gray concrete wall. Officer Lance wrote down what you wanted and walked away without uttering another word. He was just glad that you chose a normal meal. How did you get here you ask? It was really quite simple. You got caught. Yes, that's right, you got caught. You may have gotten a bit too cocky with your last kill. You frowned at the memory, you don't frown too often, but you felt horrible about letting Alastor down. You always try to keep smiling even through everything, like Al always said, 'You're never fully dressed without a smile'. 

Flashback

You stood out the police barracks, a knife to the thing neck of the whore you captured. Poor bitch was just looking for a pay when she asked you to sleep with her. With the knife pressed to her throat and a evil grin plastered across your face, you glared at the officers, all with a gun aimed at you. You weren't worried in the slightest, not after you been using the last three years to practice some voodoo magic. You had an escape spell playing in your head like a song on repeat. You pressed the dagger into the whore's neck a little harder. She whimpered and a small line of blood dribbled down her neck, staining the white blouse she was wearing a deep crimson. "Let her go, (Y/N)! We don't want to hurt you!" An officer shouted. Before you even let out a breath, you were on the ground with a gun pointed at your head. The whore ran off towards the line of officers and taken to a safe place. You growled through your smile, it faltered just a bit, but you wouldn't frown, no, you promised that you wouldn't. 

The trial came and went fairly quickly. You stood by with your court appointed lawyer, though he wasn't much help. He knew you did it. You confessed to it. You knew you wanted the death penalty, you wanted to see you beloved again. But did you get what you wanted? Of course you did. All the families of the victims of the people you and Alastor had killed, cheered and cried. They were happy you got the death sentence, and rightfully so. You had hunted, killed and consumed their loved ones, leaving nothing for the families to put to rest. All they got was the satisfaction of the horrible monster, finally getting the same fate.

End flashback

So here you are, five years after the trial, one day before you were supposed to be executed. One day before the eight year anniversary of Alastor's death. A date you had asked for per your final request. You sat on your stained spring mattress, head against the cold, dark grey wall, wondering what it will be like to die. To feel the rope around your neck, itchy, scratchy, to feel the drop as the floor gives out. Will it be a quick snap of the neck? Or will it not kill you right away, and you would be forced to suffer through the strangulation process, feeling your life being dragged out of your body? These were thoughts that ran through your mind as you slowly drifted off into anther sleep cycle, dreaming of the day you would finally reunite with Alastor. Another smile finally crept across your face, 'Soon my love, soon we will be together again.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

You woke up to the morning bell ringing. You rubbed your eyes and smiled, this was it. The final hours, the day had finally arrived. "Alright (Y/N), this is it. Lets get you to the shower and dressed. Your venison meal will be here once your done. " Officer Lance stated. You got up and walked to the cell door and stuck your hands through. Cuffs were then put on your wrists and the door opened. You were led to the showering room and left to do you business. Once you were finished you were led back to your cell where a new orange jumpsuit was waiting. You changed and dug into the food waiting on the side table. You ate it slowly, wanting to savor every bite, but it wasn't as good as Alastor's. Not by a long shot. Finally, the time came to be led to the execution room. Officer Lance walked with you once again. You were almost sadden by the fact that you would never see him again. He was the only officer who wasn't afraid of you, you two even shared a few card games every so often. 

Once you entered the execution room, you all the eyes on you. All sad, excited, relived eyes staring into your blackened soul. Some words were thrown your way, Satan, Devil Child, Monster and Witch, just to name a few. You just kept your head high and smiled wider. You were led up the stairs of the gallows and stood on the X marked on the floor where it would drop out from under you. The priest stood there and spoke some words you didn't bother to listen to. As the executioner put the noose around your neck, the priest asked, "Any final words?". You smiled and said, "Your family was delicious." And cries of pain came from the crowd, mainly the mothers and sisters of the deceased. With your final words said, a sack was put on your head and then the executioner backed up. After a few minutes, you heard the squeak of a handle and you fell. And you fell and fell and fell. A fall that seemed never ending, then, nothing. When you opened your eyes, you were staring at a sky. At least, you think it was the sky, it was black and a red, glowing pentagram was shining down at you. You sat up and looked at the big sign to your left, Welcome To Hell. Your smile grew wider, finally! You stood and looked around, 'Okay baby, where are you?' You thought. You made your way into the city like area. Now, for the hunt to find your true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue ill be coming!


	10. Epilogue

"Val!" You called from outside the door of Valentino's office. "You got your payment from Angel Dust! I have it!" Valentino then opened his door and glared at you. "Don't you go giving me that look!" You told him, handing him the money.

"Why the hell did he give it to you?" He asked as he grabbed the cash from your hand. 

"Probably to go back that damned hotel." You said as you turned to go back to your office. Yes, you help Valentino, the Pimp Over Lord of Sex and Porn. Why? It was a job. You killed whores in your life in the living, but now you help run a porn studio. Hell really did give you shit. 

"Fuck that hotel! Why did I say he could stay there again?" 

"Because he is your favorite and you couldn't tell him no."

"Well can you go tell him that I need him tomorrow? He has a video to do."

"yeah yeah yeah, I'm on it." You left Val and started your way to the Happy Hotel. Once you got thereyouI knocked on the door. A tall demon opened the door. He looked oddly familiar to you. Ah! That's right! The Radio Demon! You were a huge fan and listened to every broadcast he did! He reminded you of your Alastor. 

"May I help you darling?" He smiled. 

"Actually I'm here to see Angel Dust. I got some info for him from his boss." I smiled. He looked at your for a moment, then he moved aside for you to walk in. You made your way into the lobby and saw Angel sitting at the bar. "Yo! Angel!" You called and he smiled at you and waved you over. You walked over and sat down. "Val wants you in the studio tomorrow for a shoot." You said.

"Oh for fuck sakes! I just did one!" He frowned and groaned.

"Maybe I can get Val to give you some extra cash?" I smiled at him. He smiled back, getting giddy. "There you are, now your fully dressed!" I said and then all of sudden you could here something like a record scratch. You looked behind you to see the Radio Demon staring at you. His smile gone. "Are you okay Mr. Radio Demon?" You asked. He just looked at you and what had seemed to be tears were starting to flow down his cheeks.

"Fuck toots, what the fuck did you do to him?" Angel asked and you shrugged. 

"(Y/N)?" He asked and you just nodded. Then he embraced you in a bone crushing hug. "I thought I'd never see you again my love!" You pulled away from the Demon and looked into his crimson eyes. After a moment, your eyes widened.

"A-Alastor?" You whispered, not fully processing that he was here. His smiled widened as he nodded a yes. "Oh my Lucifer! Alastor!" You jumped up and hugged him tightly, your arms wrapping around his neck, your head laying on his shoulder as you cried. His arms wrapped around your waist as he held you up. "I can't believe it!" You cried as he put you down. 

"Darling, I've searched for you for so long. I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner!" You two looked into each other eyes. "Look at you." His smile softened. He took in your features, pale pink eyes with red Irises, your hair the same color as it was before with a slight red tint to the ends, your tail the same as your hair. "You really are my little doe, are you? From the ears on your head to the tail. MY little doe." He pulled you into a kiss. You fucking MELTED. Its been years since you had kissed this man, and you felt like you died all over again. 

After what seemed like forever, you two pulled apart. "Yes." You said and he looked at you with the most adorable confused face ever seen. 

"Yes?" He asked. You pulled out the ring he wanted to give you the day he died. It was on a thin silver chain around your neck. His smiled widened and he pulled you into another hug. He then set you down and took the ring from you and got down on one knee. "I must do this properly. My dearest darling doe, will you please marry me?" You smile couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"Yes. Yes Alastor! I'd love to marry you!" He then slid the ring on the proper finger and kissed you again. Finally. Everything was in its place.

ANGEL'S POV

What the fucking hell?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed this short story! Thanks for everything you guys! If you have any requests for any other stories please lt me know! I was thinking about starting a Valastor series, what do you all think? Let me know in the comments! Love you all!
> 
> -Alastors_Radio

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story up on Wattpad. If you read it there and see it here that is why.


End file.
